Organization Truth or Dare
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Larxene suggestd a game... their goal is to get her out of the game.
1. Chapter 1

The Organization members were in the Grey Area, they were bored out of their minds.

"Roxas want to play some video games in my room?" Axel suggested.

"Sounds-

Larxene stood up. "Why don't we play truth or dare."

"Good idea Larx." Axel said.

"Everyone sit on the floor, and make a circle." Larxene smirked as she said it.

Everyone sat rose from the couches and sat on the floor making a circle.

"Marluxia truth or dare?" Larxene asked with a evil smirk.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you read bedtime stories to your flowers in your room?" Larxene asked.

The pink haired man swallowed. "Yes."

The group that was playing laughed.

"Oh and your goal is to try to get me out of the game." Larxene said.

"Luxord, truth or dare?" Marluxia asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not play any card games for a week." Marluxia said.

"I will not do that." Luxord shook his head.

"He's out of the game." Larxene said.

Luxord stood up on the floor. "Lady luck isn't going to give you bad luck." He walked out of the group.

"Since, he's out it goes back to me. Roxas truth or dare?" Larxene asked.

"Uh..."

A/N: It ends here... what do you guys think Roxas should do?


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh..." is all Roxas could say.

"Just pick one already." Complained Larxene.

"Dare."

"I dare you to not eat ice cream for a week." Larxene said , meanly.

"I accept. "

Everyone gasped.

"You just disowned ice cream." Axel said.

"I know. Xemnas truth or dare?" Roxas asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you want to marry Kingdom Hearts?"

"Oh yes it's true! Aqua's armor isn't my type, I love Kingdom Hearts better."

Everyone laughed.

"Saix truth or dare?" Xemnas asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make me cookies, starting now. I love my cookies!" Xemnas smiled.

Saix teleported to the kitchen.

"Back to me. Axel truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to not do any missions." Larxene said.

"You can't do that." Xemnas said.

"Yeah I can it's part of the game." She replied.

"Okay, I like it, I get to sleep all day." Axel said. "Vexen truth or dare?"

"Truth."

A/N: Kizy888888's idea was the Roxas with the ice cream. This story is so fun! Thanks for the reviews, oh and I forget I don't own anything... only the storyline.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it true that you are obsessed over sceince?" Axel asked.

"Why yes it is true. Zexion truth or dare?" Vexen asked.

He smirked. "Truth."

"Is it true that you want to date Larxene?"

Zexion blushed. "No... Xion truth or dare?"

"Dare. Are you telling the truth?"

He blushed more. "Yes I am."

"Then why are you blushing?" Xion asked with a giggle.

"I'm not feeling well." Zexion answered.

"Lier." Xion said with a straight face.

"Can we get with the game?" Axel asked.

" Anyway.I dare you to kiss Roxas on the lips."

Both Roxas and Xion blushed.

"Your so mean." Xion said.

"I know I am." He replied laughing.

Xion sighed, she leaned in Roxas's face she pressed her pink lips on his.

Roxas locked his lips, and they both kissed.

The group watched them like it was a TV show.

"You can stop now." Zexion said.

Xion pulled away, she was red as Axel's hair, and so was Roxas.


	4. Chapter 4

"Xemnas, truth or dare?" Roxas asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to say to Kingdom Hearts that 'she' is ugly." Roxas chuckled.

"Never!" Xemnas yelled and teleported away.

"Back to me. Lexaeus, truth or dare?" Larxene asked.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you lived in a castle?" Larxene asked.

"Yes, Xaldin truth or dare?" Lexaeus asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to get out of the game." Lexeaus said.

"That's not fair!" He teleported away.

"Back to me. Axel truth or dare?" Larxene asked.

"Truth. "

"Is it true that you have a crush on me?" Larxene asked.

"N-no. Xion truth or dare?"

"Dare."

A/N: Guys help me out, I'm running out of ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

"I dare you to kiss Zexion on the lips." Larxene said.

"Again, really?" Xion really didn't want to kiss him.

"Just do it." Larxene said.

Xion sighed and she kissed Zexion on the lips. Surprisingly he kissed her back.

Xion blushed and she pulled away. "Demyx truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to freeze Vexen." Xion giggled.

"Okay. Freeze." And Vexen froze.

The group that was playing laughed.

"Roxas, truth or dare?" Larxene asked.

"Dare. "

"I dare you to get a bucket of water and dump it on Marulxia." Larxene said.

"I would if I had a bucket." Roxas said.

"I got one Roxy." Demyx handed him a bucket of water. "Don't ask how I got it."

Roxas stood up and walked over to Marluixa and dumped the water on him, then sat back down.

Everyone laughed.

"That was so mean. Roxas truth or dare?"

"Truth."

A/N: Thanks for your ideas!


End file.
